


Belle’s Mercy

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Self-Harm, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The day after the curse is lifted and Adam finds himself being asked to stand in judgement
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Belle’s Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555723

The sight of commoners on their knees before him begging for his mercy had once been a sight that he greatly enjoyed. That was before the Curse and before he learned how to be a man by living as a beast. Now such a sight only broke his heart, making him feel tired and drained.

“Please stand up,” Adam said again. Five villagers knelt in front of him, siblings from what he could tell by their similarities. It was the morning after the Curse was broken, setting things back and returning memories to everyone who had lost them. These five had come to the castle just as the sun rose, throwing themselves at his feet and begging for mercy.

“We can’t,” The eldest son named Dick said. He kept his head bowed, glancing over to the side where his sisters and brother knelt beside him. “Not until we have properly shown our regret for our actions.”

“There’s really no need for this,” Adam said as he shook his head. “No one was innocent during this whole ordeal. I am the one who should be asking for your forgiveness.”

“With all due respect; we raised arms against you and your people,” Dick pointed out.

“Our maman is scared,” Stanley whispered.

“Scared?” Adam asked.

“Our mother wishes for some kind of proof that she will not lose any of her children for our actions,” Dick clarified. “We cannot leave without something to reassure her.”

Adam sighed, clicking his teeth together as he tried to think of what he could do. He perked up when he heard a familiar voice nearby and he walked away from the five to go and seek out Belle “Belle! I need your help!” he said.

The young woman blinked in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“These brothers and sisters won’t get off their knees and I can’t convince them that I hold no ill wishes towards them,” Adam said, shaking his head.

She frowned at that but followed the prince back into the other room. She perked up when she realized who it was, eyes widening. She had not expected it to be these people.

It was the triplets, those twittering women who focused on nothing but Gaston and getting his attention. They were still in dresses soiled with garbage and rotten food, their hair undone and in hasty ponytails. The three looked absolutely miserable, kneeling between their older brother Dick on one side and their baby brother Stanley on the other. 

All five had their heads bowed, eyes focused on the ground. Dick kept his hands in his lap, wringing his hat. Eloise, Eliana, and Elsie tried and failed to hide their tears, sniffling occasionally. Stanley had his bandaged hands clasped in front of him, fingers digging into and opening the tops of the bandages. A faint redness could be seen beginning to seep through the cloth.

Belle’s heart went out to them. The triplets had never been very kind to her, whispering not so quietly about her whenever she was around. They made a lot of comments about her dresses and looks. Dick and Stanley had taken part in breaking her washing machine and served as Gaston’s men. They had also been the ones to force her father into the wagon that would have sent him to his death.

By all rights she could convince Adam to condemn the five and yet…

Belle whispered into Adam’s ear. She smiled and nodded a little when he looked at her. “It will work,” she assured him.

Adam nodded and he went to grab some paper and a writing tool. He wrote out a small message, blowing softly on the ink for it to dry. Wax was melted and dripped onto it, a press of his signet ring leaving his mark. When finished he picked it back up and brought it over to the five kneeling figures.

“Belle tells me that the Laurent family are the tailors and milliners of the village,” he said. “We have a great need for such skill, especially now. There is a wedding to plan and a ball to dress an entire castle and village for! Will this order help to show that my fiancé and I hold no ill will against your family?”

Dick accepted the paper, blinking as he looked down and saw that it was indeed a large order for clothes to be made and mended. He blushed, nodding his head. “Merci, sire! I am sure this will ease her heart greatly! We will do our best to earn this trust you’ve given us!”

Belle touched the top of Stanley’s head to make him look up at her. “Go and see Mrs. Potts in the kitchens before leaving. She’ll redo your bandages for you,” she said. He nodded timidly, unable to trust himself to speak as he mentally forced himself not to cry. Belle looked over at Adam and smiled, taking his hand into her own.


End file.
